The present invention generally relates to shades, and more particularly to collapsible shades.
Shades for use with chairs and mats are typically used, for example, to protect a person from direct sunlight and/or wind and rain. Difficulty exists, however, in transporting, assembling, and disassembling these items when being used for such purposes. Known shades exist having large frames, which are difficult to assemble, as well as shades having frames with numerous components that present assembly difficulties.
Several attempts have been made to remedy some of the problems existing with known shades. For example, some patents disclose inflatable tents or shades that are integral with the bases over which they extend. Such devices, however, are not as versatile as may be desired by consumers. Also, collapsible sun shades and tents exist with complex frame structures that are difficult to collapse or expand.
A screen includes a collapsible frame member having an arcuate member, and a strut member extending from the arcuate member such that a substantially three legged structure is formed. A covering extends between opposite sides of the arcuate member around the strut member.